The Fox and The Princess
by BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: When Prince Anthony leaves the castle, a street Fox is there to stop him from going to far. The he gets his crown stolen, and even worse, his first kiss. It's a good thing that Fox was cute. ((The Only warning I have is that Steve calls Tony Princess a lot during this, but it's midieval AU))


Prince Tony sighed as he leaned against the castle walls. He wasn't allowed to go outside, but he couldn't help but get bored being stuck inside castle walls for so long, so he distracted his guards long enough for him to be able to slip out without causing any alarm. He looked out into the forest that lead to the small town, and bit his lip.

Surely no one would notice if he slipped away for a bit, right?

He smiled and pulled on his cloak, before sprinting into the forest ground, being careful to chart of his path in his mind so he would not get lost on his way back. When he reached the edge of the forest, he inserted the key he'd gotten from one of the guards he seduced, and slowly pushed open the gates guarding the castle. He slipped out of the gates, then close the lock and slipped the key back around his neck. He looked into the empty streets of Manhattan, and took a cautionary step forward. He smiled, and began walking. It was still early in the morning, so no one had seen his escape. He just needed to remain unnoticed.

Steve stretched out before he opened his eyes and took a look around. It was earlier than what he usually woke up, and he called out of his place in an ally by one of the old shops he would steal food from. He scratched his head, and began walking back out into the street. He might as well try and get something to eat now before the shop keepers realized he was out and about and called the city guards on him.

He walked past the streets near the gates that wrapped around the castle of Stark, and rolled his eyes. He saw figure step out of the forest, and he dived behind one of the buildings to shield himself. He saw the figure unlock the gates before opening and stepping out, then pulling on a cloak to hide their face. Steve's eyes widened when he realized who it was.

Prince Anthony was sneaking out of the castle, huh? Oh, if he reported this to one of the city guards, he would get paid a small reward. But, he had a better idea. He walked towards the prince, then grabbed him by the arm, before pulling him near an alley way. He slammed him against a wall, and trapped him with his bigger frame.

"What's a princess doing out here all alone, hmm?" He whispered into Prince Anthony's ear. The smaller man just glared at him, before resting back against the wall, mostly plaint.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." He replied, crossing his arms. Steve smiled placed two fingers under his chin before tilting his head up.

"You know, princess, if I reported you to the guards they would bring you back and give me money for it, but I've got a better idea that would help me hit the jackpot." He saw Prince Anthony swallow nervously.

"And what would that be?"

"Give me your little tiara, and I won't report you missing."

Tony crossed his arms once more.

"You know that you'd be caught instantly trying to sell my crown. I am a Prince, and they are going to find it." The blonde man shrugged. It doesn't matter to me, if they find it or not, point is they won't find me, princess." Tony sighed and removed the hood of his cloak before slowly dislodging the crown from the mess of smooth curls on his head.

"Here." The man smiled.

"Thank you, princess. Oh, and one more thing." Steve leaned into Prince Anthony, and stole a small kiss, before stepping back. Prince Anthony raised a hand to his mouth, and stood there stunned.

"What's your names, thief?" He asked softly. Steve smiled predatory before bowing.

"Steve Rogers, local fox of the city of Manhattan at your service." He then stole away into the streets.

Tony slid down the wall, shocked, and kept the hand on his lips. First, the fox stole his crown, then his first kiss. He sighed, trying not to smile. Steve. Hmm. He hoped to meet him again one day, perhaps on a different circumstance.


End file.
